


Fëanáro

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Fëanor and Nerdanel together.





	Fëanáro

**Fëanáro  
By CC  
March, 2015**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

B2MeM Challenge: Fëanor, Nerdanel, first meeting or first time. I am an absolute sucker for anything Feanor/Nerdanel. The story itself does not have to be a conventional romance. Doesn't even have to be het. Anything goes for me with these two. Foreshadow dark if you must, but I would just love some sweet early relationship something or another.

* * *

They had spent the first days after their bonding ceremony in a secluded cabin that Fëanáro had built out of the city for that purpose. It had been a surprise for Nerdanel, and they had shared moments of passion and solace in that magical place, surrounded by nature, racing their horses through the fields, and counting the stars when Laurëlin’s light waned. 

Servants came and went without being seen, because they were always alone, yet everything they needed was in place. 

It was like a dream come true, not because she had married the heir of Finwë, as her friends had suggested. Nerdanel couldn’t care less about it. All that mattered to her was that she had married the man she loved, the man who respected and admired her work, her soulmate. 

They would return to Tirion today. Most of their things had been taken to the city already, and Nerdanel was waiting for Fëanáro, who had left their bed early to work on a new idea. She would have expected him to wait until they returned to Tirion, but he was who he was. She was actually thinking of a new group of statues, one of them of her husband riding on his horse, looking free and without care. 

“Are you ready to return, Nerdanel?”

Nerdanel smiled, “No, but we should, or our families will think us gone forever.”

Fëanáro smiled, the fire in his eyes subdued for now. “Would that be a bad thing? You and I exploring these lands… but then…”

Nerdanel could sense what was going on in Fëanáro’s mind, and quickly moved closer and kissed him. “We can come back whenever we need a break from the city.”

Fëanáro pulled her close and produced a chain with a beautiful green pendant hanging from it. “For you, my love,” he said. “I finished it today.”

Nerdanel smiled and pulled up her hair to allow Fëanáro to fix the chain around her neck. “It is beautiful, Fëanáro. Thank you.”

Fëanáro smoothed her hair. “You are beautiful,” he said, and leaned closer for a new kiss.


End file.
